Through the Years
by WordsOnAScreen
Summary: This is the side story of the friendship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy. It tells of how they met, how they got together, and what made them break apart. It follows the story line of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling.
1. Prologue

**Through the Years**

**Dramione – Harry Potter**

**Summary: **This is the side story of the friendship between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy; how they met, how they got together, and what made them break apart. It follows the story line of the Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling.

They first met on the train going to Hogwarts. He was fascinated by the curly, bushy, brown hair that covered her head, how eager she was to learn and how much she loved to read. He loved how she wasn't afraid to stand up to him, but annoyed that she never let him have the last word. She liked his openness and ability to see things in different perspectives. She admired how he did what he wanted on his terms, even though his future was decided for him since birth. They slowly fell in love but the war kept them apart as well as his family's traditions and expectations. But even though they wouldn't be together they would always love each other.

**Author's Note: **I own nothing, the Harry Potter series and all the characters are owned by J.K. Rowling. Also what's _italicized_ are quotes from the books. Since I've created my story to go along with the story line, I'll be quoting the chapter titles related to the story.

**PROLOUGE (****_The Boy Who Lived)_**

"Is it true Lucius? ...Is he dead?" A woman whispered.

A pale skinned man with long silk blonde hair had a frustrated look on his face, struggled to get the right words out. "…The Dark Lord is not dead" he sighed, "But he is gone. I don't know how exactly. But it is for sure that the Potter boy made him 'vanish'."

Narcissa took a deep breath, stood up, and walked up the stairs. Lucius sighed and picked up a glass. He made a drink for his wife, scotch on the rocks with a twist, his wife's favorite muggle drink. He picked up another glass and filled it with firewhiskey, for he was not the biggest fan of muggle drinks, and then followed his wife upstairs.

He looked in the study, the sunroom, his office, and master bedroom before realizing where he should have gone first. He rolled his eyes, annoyed at himself and walked through the master bedroom and into the next room. There his wife stood by a crib gazing down at a little baby with white blonde hair plopped on top of his head.

"Lucius." He looked at his wife. Her eyes held a desperate longing in them and he already knew what she was going to say. "I don't want this anymore. I don't want the killing and the murdering. I don't even want the prejudice. I miss my sister and this is getting stupid and ridiculous." Lucius put down the drinks and walked over to Narcissa. He held her head and kissed her forehead before pulling her into a hug.

"I know." He whispered to her.

She pulled back and looked at the baby. He stirred a little and made a sound. Narcissa picked him to and rocked him back to sleep. Looking down at his face, Draco looked peaceful and innocent, unaware of his unfortunate future. "I don't want Draco to grow up with all of this; having the Death Eaters all around the house all the time. I don't want the Dark Mark on his skin and only knowing hate, anger, and prejudice against people who aren't like him. There's no way he's going to be influenced by this or become a Death Eater in the future. He doesn't need to grow up in something he doesn't even understand."

Lucius gave her a sad look and she began to cry. "Narcissa, I love you. I don't want you or Draco to die and honestly I don't want to die either. I agree with everything you said, but we both know I'm already too deeply involved. I don't want him to grow up like me, where he's thrown into something he has no true knowledge about. But this is unavoidable. There's no way I'm letting him or you get tortured," Narcissa gave him a look. "There's no way you two are going to be tortured physically, if I can help it." She let out a quiet sob. "I'm so, so sorry love."

She put Draco back into his crib, tucking him underneath the blankets as if to protect him from the horrors of the world. She looked up at Lucius and said, "Do what you have to. But don't do something stupid resulting in all of being punished. Being put in this position is already bad enough. Teach Draco what you have to and what is needed, but keep it balanced. While you teach him hate, I will teach him love. While he'll be taught prejudice, he'll be fully aware of potential from anyone; no matter their blood status. As for being a Death Eater, there's no bloody fucking way in hell that I'm going to let it be sooner than it has to happen. I will make sure it'll happen at the last moment acceptable."

Her eyes never left Lucius' as she gave her speech and conditions. He couldn't say anything, he could only nod in agreement. Narcissa gave him a small smile and you could see a little bit of satisfaction in her eyes. She kissed his lips and then turned to leave the room.

Just as she reached the door Lucius called out to her, "don't forget your scotch on the rocks with a twist." A small playful smile formed on her face. It brought back memories to both of them, of when Narcissa first told him and from then on he would always say it. He would never shorten it as scotch or drink; he always would say scotch on the rocks with a twist.

She walked back picked up her glass and raised it for a toast. Lucius mimicked her. "To peace and happiness until further noticed," she said. The glasses clinked and both took a long sip, as if trying to forget what the future laid ahead for them. "I'll go sort out dinner." And with that said she left the nursery.

Lucius turned back to his son. Draco was sleeping soundly, snuggled in the blankets his mothers surrounded him with. "What am I going to do?" he thought. He wanted his son's life to be different from his. He absolutely agreed with his wife's concerns about Draco possibly becoming a Death Eater and getting the same responsibilities that he has. He sighed realizing what he had to do. He decided to search for Voldemort but to do it carefully. He needed to show his loyalty enough to trust him but little as possible to keep him and his family safe. For the thousandth time he wished he listened to Narcissa more than the feeling the need to be like his father. His father of course didn't give him much of a choice but he had a bigger opportunity then than he did now.

Draco gave a little yawn and then started crying. Lucius walked over to him and smiled down. "Hey," he said softly to his son. He reached down and picked him up. Draco calmed down a little comforted by the fact that he was around someone he recognized.

Draco wouldn't know much about Voldemort and his ways until her was older. He would mention it over the years gradually but wouldn't focus on it. Lucius picked up his glass and drank the sip that was left of the firewhiskey. Took a sigh and followed his wife out of the nursery.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One _(The Journey from Platform 9 ¾)_**

Neville seemed to be in a slightly better mood after meeting Harry Potter, but the smile on his face didn't last long. Three boys, two of them very large and beefy, the third with bright blonde hair and skinny, walked on to the train car.

"Uh oh." Neville whispered.

"What's wrong Neville?" Hermione whispered toward him.

"It's Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"He's the short blonde boy. His family is one of the oldest wizarding pure blood line families." With every word Neville's voice got lower and lower, as the three boys got closer until the five of them were standing face to face.

The boy Neville called Malfoy, stood with authority and blocked their way with his two friends behind them. Hermione stood there waiting for them to move, but no one did. She looked over at Neville, his head was down and was slowly inching his way to hide behind her. She looked back toward the boys.

"You losers going to move out of our way?" A slick, smooth voice came from the blonde.

"Or you could, since you are taking up the whole isle."

"Hermione just move to the side." Neville said from directly behind her. She looked over her shoulder and saw him cowering behind her against the wall.

"Listen to your friend, bushy hair" Malfoy said with a bossy tone.

"No." Hermione told him simply.

"No! What do you mean 'no'!"

"You can move to the other side. You and your two friends as well."

Malfoy looked at the girl in front of him curiously. "You're not going to get out of my way are you?" He said as if he was stating a fact.

"No." She replied simply.

"Alright. Ladies first." And with saying that he stepped to the side with his arm out. Hermione didn't move, she was staring at Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy looked over to see them staring at him.

"Well boys, move out of the way for this bushy haired girl." With confused looks on their face, they two boys obeyed.

"Thank you." Hermione told him confidently.

"I'll see you later bushy hair." He smiled at her, then turned around and walked away.

"Come on Neville, let's go look for your toad" and with that Hermione walked the other way. Neville rushed after her still amazed how Malfoy listened to her.

"Stupid boys! Fighting and we're not even at school yet." Hermione muttered under her breath. She sighed and reached her train compartment. It was empty at the moment and that relaxed her. She picked up her book and sat by the window. The sun was out and shining down on the train. The sun's ray hit directly on the pages of her book making it difficult to read. She got up and moved to the chair across from her, the sun now hit her face but she just held her book higher and the problem was solved.

A half hour passed when her train compartment door opened. But Hermione didn't even notice, she had _Hogwarts, A History_ and was completely engulfed in the book. The boy who came in felt satisfied. He sat down right across from Hermione hoping she'd look up but with the book in front of her face, but he guessed that probably wasn't going to happen anytime soon. So he thought of a different approach.

"_Hogwarts, A History_. I read that book the first time I got it as well. Not many people read it unless it's for class, but a few read do," and to the boy's luck Hermione drew the book away from her face.

In front of Hermione was the boy Neville called Draco Malfoy. Hermione slowly put the book down in her lap then waited for him to say something.

Draco sensed this and was trying to think of something to say, but all he could feel were the butterflies in his stomach. He swallowed and said the first thing that came out of his mouth, "I found you bushy hair."

He saw her narrow her eyes and Draco felt bad. He didn't really mean to be rude; it just came as a defense mechanism when he was nervous. She still hadn't said anything so he continued to talk. "I'm Dra-"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione finished for him, he looked at her shocked. "I know who you are, I'm not stupid and I do know people."

"Longbottom told you. What else did he tell you?"

"Just who you were. But why don't you tell me who you are?"

"Fine. I'm Draco Malfoy. Most people call me Malfoy. I'm 11 and on my way to Hogwarts. I'm also talking to this girl who's got fascinating bushy hair but I don't know her name." Hermione blushed when he finished.

"I'm Hermione Granger, people don't call me by my last name; they call me by my first."

Draco nodded. He wasn't sure what else to say so both just sat in front of each other for a couple minutes. Hermione looked right at him and Draco found it slightly uncomfortable. He wasn't used to people being so forward with him and not afraid of him.

"So why are you reading _Hogwarts, A History_?" He finally asked her.

"I wanted to know about Hogwarts." Hermione replied softly.

"Are you muggle born?" He asked and Hermione nodded.

"Ah. Well if you have any questions about the amazing wizarding world, you can always ask me." He said triumphantly with a warm smile.

Hermione thought back to what Neville said about the boy in front of her and how sacred he seemed to be when Draco approached. And now she wasn't sure if Draco was just mocking her and making fun of her or just trying to be nice. It seemed like a fifty-fifty going either way.

"Did you go and start a fight with Harry Potter?"

Draco stared at her, shocked. "I didn't really start a fight. Weasley's rat started it. Besides Potter was being rude as well."

"Mhmm," was all Hermione said. She didn't believe him.

"I'm not as mean as everyone says I am. Promise. It's just happens. Growing up I learned that fear got some people power. So I've been testing it out on the train, so far it's worked."

"That's rude! You know fear isn't the only way to make friends. You could try being nice."

"Well I've been nice to you the entire time I've been here."

"Well you weren't very nice to me before. When I saw you in the corridor, you practically told me to get out of your way, like you were so above me in every way." Hermione stated to Draco.

"Yeah then I moved so there." He stuck his tongue out at her and thought man she's really annoying. She always has to be right and keeps correcting me.

"Why did you move?" Hermione was curious about this, since the entire time he built a status of trying to be better than everyone.

"Because you stated a true fact. Besides no one ever has stood up to me, it was impressive." He said simplyHermione looked at him, she still couldn't figure him out and what his character was like. Before she could figure out more of his personality a voice boomed throughout the train.

"Hello kids this is your conductor speaking. We will be arriving in Hogwarts in ten minutes. So now is the time to collect your belongings and make sure you have them packed and all together. You don't want to be losing anything now, but if you do just tell a professor at the school and they shall take care of it. Thank you for riding the Hogwarts Express. Have a great semester and I shall see you all later."

Hermione's eyes lit up and a huge smile formed on her face. She was finally here and she couldn't believe it. She hadn't even stepped foot on the Hogwarts ground but she started to feel complete. She knew all the questions she carried with her during her childhood would start being answered. She stood up and took down her bag, opened it and put _Hogwarts, A History_ away; then sat back down right by the window to see if she could get a glimpse of her school.

"Well, I should be going. Got to get back to my friends."

Hermione's head snapped up, she forgot Draco was here and she blushed. "Oh, right. Well it was nice talking to you."

Draco nodded. "Yeah it was, well I guess I'll see you later bushy hair," and he started toward the train car door.

"It's Hermione. Call me Hermione."

He paused at the door and turned around. Her face was stern and he knew that her request was an order. He nodded again and thought of the light that lit her face when the conductor said they were almost at school and smiled. "Sorry, bye Hermione."

"Bye Draco." Then she turned to look out the window again and Draco left with a smile on his face.

**_(The Sorting Hat)_**

Draco and Hermione did run into each other again; when they just got out of the boats after crossing the lake. He found her and held his hand out to help her out of her boat. She was surprised and couldn't hide it from him.

"How'd you like the view of the castle?" He asked her as they began to walk up to it.

"It's so huge and amazing." She told him with amazement in her voice and this made him smile.

When they walked into the great hall and Hermione saw the stars on the roof, she mentioned how she read it in _Hogwarts, A History_ and was surprised she remembered. It made him give a small laugh, with a result of her eyes giving a little glare to him. They walked up together and stayed together until she was sorted into Gryffindor and him into Slytherin. That's when they parted ways.


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello readers or anyone out there. It's been a long time since I have posted anything and I'm so sorry for that. Truthfully its been a mix of laziness, obligations, and the like. But now it is summer and I should be posting more often. Because I don't wanna just be staring at a TV screen all day or my phone. I wanna be creative. Anyway, here's another chapter I hope you enjoy! There should be one more coming out today if I have time. Read, Review, Message me - any of those 3 if you'd like. Hope you all are having fantastic days And don't forget to smile :)_

**Chapter Two _(Halloween)_**

Ugh! Stupid boys! They just want to be expelled! Hermione thought furiously. They just want to be expelled! Every time she tried to warn them about making stupid decisions and all the rules they were breaking, Ron would just tell her to go away. Well sorry she cared!

Halloween landed on a Friday and it was her free period, so she kept walking. Hermione decided to explore the castle; discovering the many hallways, classrooms, and staircases that existed within. But what was really on her mind was the secrete rooms and passages that she knew existed. Hermione looked around her and saw other students walking around. Seeing this she decided it would be okay for her to walk around, well because she wasn't a rule breaker. She thought about the hidden room she wanted to find and with that thought she set off down the closest hallway.

Hermione walked through halls, courtyards, up and down staircases. She saw flowers grow taller in the sun and dance with the wind. Throughout the castle there were million of pictures and so she met a ton of new people. But as Hermione kept walking she didn't pay great attention to where she was and it wasn't until she was in an empty hallway she realized she was lost. She looked around her but nothing looked familiar to her at all. Hermione sighed before decided to back track and walk the way she came.

She only walked for a couple minutes when she saw someone a head of her. She had no idea who the person was, but she was lost and thought they could help her.

"Hey!" She called out and the person who came face to face with her was the blonde boy; Draco Malfoy.

Draco turned around and saw the bushy haired girl running towards him. It made him smile, for he hadn't seen her in a while and missed her.

"Bushy! It's you!" He called out to her.

"It's Hermione, Draco. My name's Hermione."

"You remembered my name." He was surprised she remembered.

"Yeah I did, but you can't seem to remember mine." She stated.

"No I do. It's Hermione." He said proudly.

"Mhmm, it could be the fact that I just told you."

He didn't respond; he just looked at her. She was staring right at him, annoyance filled her eyes. He knew it was because he never said her name. Her eyes were a warm brown and reminded him of chocolate. It was then his heart started to beat a little faster but didn't quite understand why. A couple minutes passed with the two staring at each other before Draco recovered his sass.

"So Hermione what are you doing over here?"

"I was exploring the castle and got lost. What about you?"

"Class just ended a little while ago for me. It was History of Magic and it was boring, so I thought I'd take a walk. Then you called to me and now I'm here."

"I don't think History of Magic is boring. You get to learn about magic: where it came from who invented it. Bringing magic into the world has helped people understand what they didn't before." Hermione spoke this with such passion for an eleven year old it took Draco by surprise but then he realized.

"You're a muggle born aren't you?" He couldn't remember.

"Yes I am," Hermione said proudly with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Draco just smiled at her and said, "Cool."

Hermione sighed in relief; she was worried he would judge her because she was. Kids at her old school did too before she got her Hogwarts letter. Her life before Hogwarts wasn't the easiest, but it wasn't the worst either. But she was the happiest she's ever been once she arrived here.

"So where are you off too?" She asked him.

"Well since I just got out of class I was headed to my common room. What about you?"

"I was exploring the castle."

"Ah, that explains why you are all the way over here then."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well I'm assuming the reason why you called me was originally because you got lost. I come through this hallway a lot and not many people are here." He laughed.

"Fine, you caught me, I got lost." She said fiercely. "How do I find my way back to the great hall?"

"Follow me." Draco waved his arm to her motioning for her to follow. He turned around the way he came and walked down to the end of the hall. Hermione didn't hesitate to follow and as they were walking she mentally kept a note to pay attention to where she was this time.

"So before you got lost how was exploring the castle? Find anything cool?"

"I was looking for a hidden passage way or room, but haven't found one yet."

"You weren't ditching class were you?" Draco looked at her suspiciously.

"No! Of course not! I had the last period free!" She spoke defensively.

"Yeah, you don't seem like the kind of girl who would ditch either." Hermione suck her tongue out at him and Draco just laughed.

They walked for a little while in silence. Hermione kept her eyes on everything around her trying to memorize some little thing she could use as a landmark. As Hermione kept herself busy with trying to figure out where she was, Draco noticed how nice it was just to be with her. Ever since he arrived at Hogwarts, he has only hung out with Pure Bloods. It was what his father told him to do, so Draco did. But what Draco discovered while being with Hermione was that muggle-borns aren't that much different from pure bloods.

As they got closer to the Great Hall, Draco slowed down. He couldn't be seen with her, it would ruin his reputation and as much as he hated it he had to follow what his father said. So he stopped and faced her.

"The Great Hall is at the end of the hall and to the right. Then there's the big Grand Stairwell."

"Thanks, I know where to go from there." She said to him with a smile.

As she turned to go Draco called out to her, "Hey Hermione, I know Ron's giving you a hard time. But don't let that get to you. You're a cool girl and will find a much better friend."

Hermione's eyes watered a little and her smile grew bigger. She walked back to him and hugged him. "Thanks Draco." He wrapped his arms around her thinking of how nice it was to hug her. Then she turned around and left, but feeling warmer knowing she made her first friend.

Later that night Draco heard about the mountain troll incident and he was happy that Hermione was okay. The next day he planned to go up and talk to her, but when he saw her with Ron and Harry he hesitated. He saw how well they were getting along and laughing together. Immediately he turned back around and didn't make an effort to talk to her until they ran into each other on the train going home for Christmas break.


	4. Chapter 3

_Hello! I hope you all have been having a nice day! Again it's been a long time since I've updated, so very sorry about that. I already have an idea for the next chapter so hopefully it won't take too long for me to write it and post it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and this story. I know their relationship is starting off slow, but they are only 11. I also want to make it as realistic as I possibly can, as if it went along with the series. So after the Socerer's Stone, I'll be moving on to Chamber of Secrets...if that makes sense. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and the story. Read please! and review if you'd like. And don't forget to smile :)_

**Chapter 3_(Mirror of Erised)_**

Hermione woke up early this morning to make sure she had everything packed. It was the start of the Christmas break and Hermione was headed home to see her parents. She was a little worried about leaving Ron and Harry though. Things were going smoothly between them and they were all getting along, but Hermione was still nervous that they were going to ditch her again.

She took a deep breath as she took out everything in her trunk, making sure she had everything she needed and then packed it all up. As she looked over to her clock she saw that it was 5:30 in the morning, breakfast wouldn't start until &amp; so she had time to spare. Hermione took a glance out the window. The sun was just starting to shine through the clouds and wake up the earth, sparkling the new snow from the night before.

Hermione changed into her clothes for the day, grabbed her cloak hanging on the hook of her bed, and walked out of the dormitory. She took a glance back at the boys' dormitory debating whether to see if they were up but decided against it and to have some time by herself. She quietly walked down the Grand Staircases, cracked open the door letting the new sunlight and sparkling snow blind her.

The only marks in the snow were from Hermione's footprints and the various animals that passed through the night and early morning. The air was cold against her face but her scarf and cloak kept her snuggly warm. She made her way across the grounds toward the lake.

She heard that a giant squid lived in it, but she wasn't quite sure to believe the rumor or not. If a giant squid did live in the lake, she wondered what happened to it when winter came along. If the lake was deep enough for the squid to stay warm and still have enough room to swim around. Hermione stood pondering these thoughts that she didn't realize another person was coming toward her. It wasn't until the heavy breathing she noticed and turned to look.

His hair almost blended in with the snow, they were both bright with the sun shining against them. Draco was shocked to see Hermione out here; he slowed down his run to a slow jog, and then a walk before finally stopping in front of her. He was out of breath and didn't have enough air in his lungs to say hi. He didn't mind though cause he wasn't even sure what to say, but yet to his surprise she spoke first.

"Hello Malfoy." She said to smile politely. She wasn't smiling though and he thought that was strange, she always smiled at him. Usually she did anyway.

His breathing still evening out, he nodded in response with a slight smile across his face. Her hair was still just as bushy and her cheeks were rosy from being out in the cold. She was pretty he admitted to himself. They stood there facing each other for a minute or two more while he his breath became normal again. But before he could get a word out of his mouth she spoke again.

"What are you doing up so early?" giving him a curious look.

"I went for a run. Couldn't sleep very well last night."

She nodded, "are you going home for the holidays?"

"Yeah I am. My mum is making me, it being my first year and all away from home. She wants to hear all about it and all that stuff." He tried to say it nonchalantly, he didn't talk about his home life all that much with his friends. He had to be careful with what he said and if he said too much, most of his stories would end up being lies.

"Me too. My mum and dad are muggles and so they wanna hear about all this: the castle, my classes, my friends, and all the magic." She said warmly to him with a dreamy smile on her face.

Draco smiled at her and then glanced down at his watch. "It's almost time for breakfast and I have to shower and pack."

"You haven't packed yet! The train leaves an hour after breakfast you know." Hermione told him, stating the obvious.

"Haha I know, I'm a fast packer. I'll make it to the train on time." There was a lightness in his voice that Hermione noticed and she nodded to him.

"I'll see you at the train then," a slight smile spreading across her face.

"Mhmm, I'll race you back to the castle."

"You're on!" Hermione bloated around and dashed back the way she came, with Draco close on her heels.

Hermione looked out the window of her compartment; the countryside was just as beautiful with snow covering the fields. She smile and thought of how she'd be home back in her own bed for the first time in four months. Lost in thought of being home, she didn't hear the door slide open and shut.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked her.

Hermione whipped her head around to meet slivery blue eyes. She smiled, "you made it!"

"Haha, I told you I would. Plus remember I'm a fast packer. You excited to be going home?"

Hermione's cheeks held a big smile as her head nodded and her happiness spilled out in words. "Absolutely! I get to see my mum and dad. My dog too, I've missed my dog. She's a Golden Lab named Sori-"

"Sori?" Draco was a little confused about how to say the name.

"Mhmm, Sori. Like sore-ee or like sorry but instead of using a 'y' at the end it's an 'e'."

"Ah" and Draco nodded. He sat listening to her talk about her life at home and everything that happened before going to Hogwarts. He learned about her Primary school years; she apparently made a ton of friends but she thinks it was only because she had the best crayon box. Then as she grew up a lot of her friends stopped talking to her, she wasn't sure why at first but strange things kept happening when she was around. She never said what happened and that made Draco curious but he never asked. She did mention how after she got her letter from Hogwarts everything made sense after that.

"I think my parents worried about me when I was little. Cause I had so many friends at first then all the sudden none," Hermione paused; her faced showing sadness as she recalled that part of her life. She glanced at Draco and he looked just as sad, he felt bad for her not having much friends. She gave a light hearted laugh, "don't worry. I have friends, a few of them back home. They know nothing about Hogwarts but they did used to tease about how all the strange stuff that happened was cause of magic. They're good friends…" she trailed off in thought.

"Are you going to see them over break then?"

At this question Hermione immediately perked up with a smile on her face, "I am!"

"So where do they think you are? Since they don't know about Hogwarts and you can't tell them since it's against the rules. As I assume you know." Draco teased her with a slight smirk on his face.

"They just think I'm at a boarding school, it's not entirely true but it's also not a lie either."

He nodded; they talked for hours during the entire train ride in fact. It wasn't until now that Draco saw they were close to the city, they had a couple minutes until they reached it and then it would be five minutes until they reached the station. He gave a smile sigh; he enjoyed the train ride talking to Hermione. No one was here to interrupt them or judge him for talking to her and most importantly Harry Potter and Ron Weasley weren't there to steal her attention away from him.

They rode the rest of the way in silence; Hermione had a small gathering of butterflies in her stomach. But they disappeared when the train pulled up and she saw her parents standing on the platform waiting for her. Draco saw his parents too, standing sternly with authority waiting for him. He sighed glanced at Hermione and said a mental goodbye in his head. He quietly stood up and left the compartment, Hermione didn't notice she was waving excitedly at her parents. When she turned around she saw that she was alone, the smile on her face faded. But she knew that his friendly side wouldn't last forever, he did have the rumor of being rude and obnoxious.

When the train stopped, she grabbed her backpack and ran off to her parents' opened arms; smiles formed on all their faces. Draco walked up to his parents, who weren't far from Hermione's. His mother hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. His father gave him a nod and a slight smile, Draco knew he'd get a hug out of the station. His mother asked him how the year was so far, but he was busy looking at Hermione. Narcissa followed his gaze and nudged Lucius and nodded toward the girl. Narcissa smiled at Lucius and the look in his eyes returned the affection she had in her smile.

Hermione felt someone staring at her, so she turned around and found the blonde hair and sliver-blue eyes on her. He smiled at her and mouthed "see you soon". She was shocked and couldn't hide it, he just walked out of the compartment not even bothering to say goodbye then. But she wasn't the person to hold grudges if someone tried, so she gave him a smile too.


End file.
